


you wanna...

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competent Prompto Argentum, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Brotherhood (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto and Noctis are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Prompto wasn't much into permanent deals.There was one person though, who was always just out of his reach.His best friend, oh and Prince of Lucis, Noctis.He never really thought of him as a prince, though.Except when he thought about kissing him. Touching him. Then the reminder of his status came rushing back, the rules of engagement super clear. Prompto could never havethat.





	you wanna...

**Author's Note:**

> Look. 
> 
> Sometimes someone tweets about Prompto giving blowjobs at the glory hole at school and what if one day it's Noctis and then your hands take control of the keyboard and you have an out of body experience until you're done typing and then you just stare at your screen for a bit okay.

Prompto really liked sucking cock.

He figured that out when he was sixteen, after hooking up with one of the guys from his English class who had been eyeing him all semester. One day the guy, tall and built like he could wreck anyone (turned out he was in rugby, made sense), gave Prompto a more intentional look. Prompto followed him to the bleachers, and when he unzipped his pants, Prompto got down on his knees quickly and eager to learn.

That guy was also the one who told him about the glory hole on campus.

The thought had made Prompto shiver at the time - it was risky and dangerous and anonymous and _hot _and hell ya he fucking wanted in.

Fast forward two years later, it was his senior year of high school and Prompto lost track of how many dicks he'd had in his mouth, or who's. He had just turned of age to enter clubs without messing with a fake ID and had a whole new world opened before him, if he wanted it.

And did he ever.

He got a tongue piercing the year before and that had been a game changer. He loved the way he always had something to play with in his mouth. He also loved the extra bit of fun it gave him when he was sucking someone off.

He hadn't really dated anyone so far in high school - he mostly fooled around aside from the glory hole, and even then, sex was rare. He would rather just stick with blowjobs - easier to get in and out and less mess. He got numbers slipped to him, but he never called those guys. That wasn't the point. But he had a few approach him outside of class who were enough to have some fun with for a limited time. He wasn't much into permanent deals.

There was one person though, who was always just out of his reach.

His best friend, oh and Prince of Lucis, Noctis.

He never really thought of him as a prince, though.

Except when he thought about kissing him. Touching him. Then the reminder of his status came rushing back, the rules of engagement super clear. Prompto could never have _that_.

As he sat in class, Prompto glanced to his left to see Noctis mimicking his own bored face, chin braced by his hand. He wondered what he was thinking about, while Prompto sat there thinking about sucking dick over lunch.

Prompto really wished he could touch Noctis like that.

He squirmed in his seat. That was a dangerous road to go down [haha get it]. Gods, he was a mess sometimes.

The bell for lunch rang to save him from his own thoughts. Prompto hopped out of his seat and gave Noctis a light tap on the shoulder. He looked up like the bell hadn't just startled him and instead Prompto was the reason he became aware of his surroundings.

“See you in Trig?” He started to walk backwards out of the classroom.

Noctis waved him off. "Yeah.”

Prompto waved and turned to run. Noctis never questioned whenever Prompto would run off on lunch. He varied the days because he didn't want to set a pattern and risk getting caught; he had a pretty good system in place, to avoid attention.

The glory hole was situated in a long forgotten storage area in the basement of the school, and there were two possible entrances into the rooms, one for the receiver, and one for the giver. Prompto was usually a giver.

He walked towards the familiar room. He checked the door and it wasn't locked, which meant no one was already there.

Good. He was really fucking horny. He shouldn't have thought about touching Noctis.

He opened the door and closed it, locking it behind him before heading to the other end of the closet and opening the other door. He made his way down the stairs, and went through the door. The storage area wasn't very big, full of mostly of forgotten memorabilia of the school. He stepped through.

The room on the other side was another storage area also forgotten.

He hummed as he locked the door. He went over to the cabinet and opened what he had set up as his own supplies and grabbed his pillow, and set it on the ground with his towel beside it.

He didn't always jack off when he did this, but today boy he was gonna. He usually preferred to wait until he got home, letting the thrill keep him half hard all day until he couldn’t handle it anymore and he could enjoy himself in the privacy of his home. But not today.

Today he got out of his pants and folded them in the cabinet. He heard a noise on the other side of the wall.

His dick jumped at knowing there was someone on the other side. There was a knock. He responded by knocking back.

He clicked his piercing against his teeth and got into position on the ground right as a pale cock pushed through the hole in the wall.

He never really took time to see if he recognized a dick. This one was cut, which was always about a fifty/fifty chance these days. No piercings. A small freckle on the head that was adorable. In another world, he would kiss that spot teasingly as he looked up at the person.

He wondered if Noctis had freckles on his dick.

He almost groaned.

He eyed the cock. Today, he decided, he would imagine things a little more than usual.

Prompto took the cock in one swallow, letting it hit the back of his throat and reveling in the feeling of his mouth being stuffed full. He hummed and the guy grunted. He thought he heard hands slapping on the wall. He pictured Noctis standing in front of him, bracing against the wall as Prompto licked up him. He pushed the balm of the piercing to the underside and slid his mouth up and the guy’s hips rocked.

He sucked at the tip and pushed the piercing there as well, playing with the hole, before sliding down again and his nose hit the wall.

"a-AAHH fuck,"

Prompto froze.

Most guys didn't talk or make any sounds aside from grunts.

Prompto fisted his own dick because fuck this guy sounded hot. He pulled away and played with the tip with his tongue again before sliding back down and hollowing out his cheeks as he went.

"Shit," the guy hissed. Prompto moaned along his length and stroked himself. He picked up his pace and the dude kept making sexy sounds. He opened his mouth wide as the guy rocked forward and his voice grew louder.

“I'm, I’m, shit-”

Prompto froze again. The guy whined. Prompto _knew _that voice. He was like ninety percent positive he knew that voice he knew it was fucking-.

Noctis.

Prompto became harder than he thought he had ever been in that instant. Prompto couldn’t hold back anymore - he jerked himself off and sucked hard and the guy who may have totally been Noctis came hard in his mouth. Prompto swallowed every bit of it down as he chased his own orgasm and moaned around him. If it was Noctis, then holy fuck was he going to enjoy every drop just in case he never got this again.

Because it totally couldn't have been Noctis. No way.

The cock vanished and the small cloth that acted as the divider fell back into place.

Prompto took a few deep breaths. He'd never come alongside someone before. It felt weird, like a line had been crossed over.

He listened carefully and the door in the other room closed. He got cleaned up and into his pants - he still needed to get a snack before next period...

Later, in their Trig class, he tried not to think about how Noctis looked a little flushed. It was totally just his imagination. He'd been thinking of Noctis before lunch, and it transferred to his brain in the moment or some shit.

But...

The rest of the day was a blur as Prompto replayed the feel of the possible but totally not Noctis cock in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, the freckle, the taste of him.

He found himself a little thankful it was training day for Noctis, because then he could go home and take a long shower and jerk off to try to work through these thoughts.

* * *

The next day Prompto couldn’t stop thinking about Noctis - specifically, maybe his but most likely not his cock. Before Prompto had a small crush he could push to the back of his mind most of the time, but now with the possibility of the day before those feelings had catapulted themselves forward and lodged into his fucking eyes, in the form of the image of the cock in front of him constantly.

But he needed to confirm.

He shifted in his seat. He had another fucking boner in class staring at his best friend. Fuck.

The classroom was quiet as everyone read through a page while their teacher wrote on the board.

Prompto clicked his piercing against his teeth.

Noctis spun his head up to look at him so fast he almost fell out of his chair. Their eyes met as Prompto had the ball between his lips. Noctis focused on his lips, then back to Prompto's eyes.

His face reddened and he turned away, back to his book.

Prompto’s dick throbbed.

He knew that look. That was the look of someone who knew what it was like to have a piercing pressed up against them.

Prompto’s mind raced because the evidence was piling up that it was Noctis- but how would a guy like him even know about something like the glory hole? He was a prince, there was no way he would do anything that risky, sure they both got up to stupid shit from time to time but it was always within reason.

He needed to know for sure. But how. Prompto rolled his piercing around the back of his teeth.

It was Wednesday - Noctis had training the night before, which meant he would be going over after class to hang out. He just needed to hear Noctis, he decided. Somehow.

* * *

He showed up at Noctis’ a little later than usual - panicking in the lobby about the _what ifs_ and the _what if nots_ were so stupid but also what else was he supposed to think.

He pushed the door opened with a joking “I’m hooome~!” and stopped in his tracks at the sight in the living room.

Noctis was laid out on a massage table, only hips to thighs covered by a blanket. Gladio worked on his shoulders as Prompto stepped in.

“Oh, uh, bad time?”

Gladio didn’t look up. He was still getting used to Prompto being around, and to be honest Prompto was still getting used to the beefy hot guy that was Noctis’ shield.

“It’s fine, sorry, extra sore today. You can get a game started?”

“Oh sure, you got it.” He moved around the table and turned on the console, taking up space in the center of the couch. He tried not to watch Gladio’s hands, how his fingers pushed into the skin of Noctis. The game started up -

Noctis let out a moan.

Prompto jerked his head up. Gladio was working on his lower back, Noctis was face down. Gladio pushed on the spot again, slower, and the sound coming out of Noctis was sinful.

And familiar.

Prompto shifted in his seat to try to ignore the boner in his pants and tried to focus on the game. Noctis didn’t stop with the sounds, and Gladio didn’t give any indication that this was abnormal.

Of course.

Eventually Gladio finished and Noctis joined Prompto after a shower. They were finally alone, and when Noctis sat beside him, their thighs touched. It made Prompto even more aware of the hardness concealed in his pants.

“Your turn,” he grinned his best smirk and handed Noctis the control. He made a point to have their fingers brush as he handed it over and stuck his tongue out when they made eye contact.

The blush on Noct’s cheeks was the last thing he needed to see.

* * *

The next day, Prompto crawled into class with nervousness. He intended to go to the glory hole that day, but if Noctis didn't go, he wasn't sure if he would be interested in sucking off anyone else. He had been ruined, completely and totally, which was not him at all. He wasn't a one dick kinda guy, but here he was, just thinking of one. And it happened to be his best friends.

He thought.

When the bell rang for lunch, he turned to give Noctis a wave, but he was already packed up and moving as well. Prompto raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, see you in trig?”

They stared at each other.

“Yeah.”

Noctis was red in the face, and Prompto was giddy. This was it, Noctis had to be going there as well. He waited a few minutes, and then nearly ran - he didn't want anyone else to get there before him.

Once in the room, he knocked twice on the wall. He undid his tie, took off his jacket, and removed his belt. If it was Noctis, he was going to make this so good, Noctis would want nothing more than to admit it to Prompto.

Then he could do more than just suck off his best friend anonymously.

Down on his knees, the same dick as before appeared in front of him - the freckle gave it away. He took a deep breath and moaned, leaning forward to ghost his breath over the tip. He heard a hiss from the other side.

He first let his tongue move around the head, his piercing dragging along the edge of the cock. This got an instant reaction, the voice on the other side low as he cursed and moaned. Prompto’s own dick was already ridiculously hard - he unfastened his pants and pulled at the zipper to get a grip on himself as he swallowed the cock in one go.

“Ah! Fuck!”

Prompto closed his eyes and took an immediate, fast rhythm. That was Noctis, he fucking _knew _it. He pumped himself and moaned, let saliva build up in his mouth and made it as dirty as he could. He pulled back a little, rolling his piercing again, and the cock pushed forward a little.

“You wanna fuck my face?” Prompto whispered.

There was silence on the other side. He had not intended to speak, the words had just come out. Did Noctis realize…

“Ya,” Fuck, it was Noctis. Fuck it was him. “Ya I do.”

Prompto licked up the length, then back down. “Wait right there.”

He pulled away and grabbed all his stuff- he knew the fastest way to get to the other side, and within minutes he stood at the door. He stood there, hardon awkwardly shoved in his pants, shirt askew.

Fuck it.

He knocked on the door.

He heard it unlock. When he opened it, Noctis stood in the center of the room, pants back up but shirt untucked. His face red, eyes wide, he looked embarrassed as fuck but Prompto was going to show him there was nothing to worry about here.

“Prompto-”

He locked the door. “Ya?”

“I... did you know…”

“Figured it out last night.”

Noctis swallowed. Prompto dropped his stuff and stepped forward with a grin. “I believe you wanted to...”

He covered his face with his hands. “Oh, fuck this is -”

“Hey don’t.” Prompto pushed Noctis against the wall. The gasp he let out and the way his hands grabbed Prompto at the hips was all the encouragement he needed. He sank to the ground, and had Noctis in his mouth within seconds, his nose hitting the warm skin of his stomach.

“Fuck, Prompto, --”

Hearing his name, he looked up and popped off. Noctis looked absolutely filthy - his mouth hung open slightly, dress shirt unbuttoned, and undershirt flipped up his stomach, pants undone and cock out. It was every wet dream Prompto had ever had.

“You can move. There’s nothing holding you back.”

Noctis licked his lips and nodded. Prompto winked. He studied Noctis, and while holding eye contact kissed the freckle he had noticed softly before slid his mouth over Noctis once more.

To see the shift was on the list of top ten hottest things he had ever seen. Noctis’s eyes fluttered and rolled, his mouth opened as he moaned and tossed his head back to expose more of his throat.

Prompto took one wrist as he slowly kept an easy rhythm at first and moved a hand so Noctis could slide his fingers into Prompto’s hair.

It was like giving Noctis permission.

Noctis snapped his head down to make eye contact once again, and after a few pumps those fingers tightened against his scalp. Prompto hummed and took a long drag until he was at the tip, showing off his piercing as it slid around the head.

Noctis’ breathing became more erratic. He sped up, to give Noctis that last push he needed -

It was like a switch. Noctis had both hands in his hair and started to move his hips, slamming his cock deep down Prompto’s throat. And he took it, he knew he could. He opened his mouth wide and relaxed his throat, moaning hard as Noctis thrust harder, deeper. He slid his hands up Noctis’ thighs until he hit the skin of his stomach and dragged his nails down - the sounds were obscene. Noctis hadn’t stopped moaning, Prompto was drooling and the wet sound of his mouth echoed in his ears and holy shit, he was going to come right there untouched.

“I’m-!” Noctis shouted out with little chance for Prompto to do more than press against him, take him fully as Noctis came hard. He swallowed and let his fingers smooth circles into his skin until he sagged a bit and his hands fell to Prompto’s shoulders.

“Prompto…” He sank to his knees and his head joined one of his hands.

The bell rang, and they both jolted.

“Shit,” Noctis sat back though against the wall.

“I don’t think we’re gonna make it to trig.” Prompto sat back as well. He winced and shifted against his hard on.

Noctis shifted his gaze down and then back up to Prompto. Before he could say anything though, Prompto stuck out his tongue.

All nervousness had gone out the window - he shifted again to be on his knees and untucked himself from his underwear. He watched how Noctis followed the movement.

“You ever…” Prompto asked lowly as he stroked himself once.

Noctis shook his head. He bit his lip.

“You wanna just…” Prompto moved over slowly until he was right next to Noctis, back against the wall as well. “Just like you would you.”

Noctis nodded and reached over, carefully wrapping his hand around Prompto.

“You just fucked my face,” Prompto breathed out, “you don’t have to be gentle with me.”

Noctis sucked in a breath. Prompto moaned and couldn’t decide what he wanted to watch more - Noctis’ pale hand on his cock or his face, so close.

When he looked up, though, Noctis was staring at him. And that made up his mind for him. Noctis leaned forward, and Prompto surged. He wasn’t really one for hesitation, not really.

He kissed open mouthed instantly and he knew it took Noctis by surprise, but he didn’t care. He pressed his tongue in and moaned at the way Noctis sped up his rhythm, as he sucked on his tongue.

He didn’t last long after that. Even with Noctis clearly not being a very experienced kisser, that just made it hotter. Everything was messy, sloppy, Noctis eager to please, and he was coming hard in his best friend’s hand as he shouted his name into his mouth.

They stayed still aside from sharing each other’s breaths for a few beats, before Noctis opened his eyes and they finally just looked at each other.

Prompto swallowed all the anxiety that threatened to crawl up his throat. He could always put on the mask with anyone else - but this wasn’t just anyone.

Could he be jailed for sucking off the Prince?

“You okay?” Prompto managed to say instead, surprisingly.

“Ya I’m,” Noctis laughed nervously and stood up. He made an effort to fix his uniform, “word will get out soon I missed class. They won’t take that lightly.”

“Oh, ya,” Prompto missing was one thing but he supposed people would be put on alert if Noctis was a no show. He stood as well - he got his towel out of his backpack and cleaned himself up, thankful the mess was mostly on his skin.

He looked back over to Noctis who had slung his backpack on one shoulder. “I’m uh, sorry. That I have to run.”

Prompto shrugged. “I get it, buddy.”

“No, wait,” Noctis took a step forward, “I don’t want you thinking that I don’t...I…”

Prompto focused on getting his bag together. A hand gripped his shoulder and he looked up. “Noct --oomph!”

He was pushed back against the door. Noctis kissed him, hard, one hand behind his neck and holding on for dear life. Prompto melted into the touch and returned the kiss, softer than before.

Noctis pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I uh, this. You and me.”

Prompto smiled. He let a hand trail up Noctis’ tie. He understood, or at least he hoped he did. Noctis wasn’t the best with words. Prompto wasn’t either. It was why using his mouth was easier than talking. “Can I come over tonight?”

The way Noctis kissed him again and pressed their bodies together was all the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a brain dump but i was getting yelled at to post it kdfjhgkjdhfg thanks for reading yo :33333333333333


End file.
